


He'll Never Harm You

by Kylo Hux (Loki_Likey_Thor_Odinson)



Series: I'm Sorry I Can't Be Perfect [3]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015), Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Flashbacks, Gruncle Chewie, Other, Spoilers, Young Ben, Young Ben Solo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-25
Updated: 2016-01-25
Packaged: 2018-05-16 05:05:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5815351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loki_Likey_Thor_Odinson/pseuds/Kylo%20Hux
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is your Gruncle Chewie, Ben, don't worry now, he'll never hurt you.</p>
            </blockquote>





	He'll Never Harm You

**Author's Note:**

> Content Warning // 5 years old // slight graphic descripton of a broken bone - compound fracture.
> 
> Reminder -- canon spoilers.

Excruciating pain shot through Kylo’s side and he yelled out, falling to the ground. He could feel blood _pouring_ from him and he battled to get up, wheezing. Each movement jarred pain around his body, but he forced himself upright, and he forced himself to wield his lightsaber.

Glancing around... he froze.

“C-Chewie..?”

The Wookie gave a low groan and then disappeared from sight.

Tears began welling in Kylo’s eyes, and he realised, in horror, that it wasn’t from pain. Well, it wasn’t from the hole in his side.

_“Ben, I want you to meet someone,” Han held Ben up to a large monster and the child had started screaming. “Hey, hey, now, Gruncle Chewie won’t hurt you!”_

The memory flooded back to his mind and Kylo closed his eyes.

|2 years old|

The baby clung to his Father, trying to hide from the monster in front of him. The monster made a sound that... sounded mournful, like he was upset and the babe looked up.

“This is Gruncle Chewie... come on, he won’t hurt you, Ben.”

Slowly, the babe had reached out for the monster – Chewie, his little brain said – and the fur picked him up. It was soft to the touch and Ben squeaked around his pacifier, slowly worming his way into the soft fur at his chest.

His heart beat was heavy, but comforting, and Ben curled up in his arms, kicking around until he got comfy, a hand wrapped tightly in his fur.

Han and Leia both cooed as Ben fell asleep in Chewie’s arms.

*5 years old*

Ben was five when he hurt himself badly the first time. Sure, he went out playing and scuffed his knees and elbows a lot, but never had he fallen from a tree. He had been climbing, higher than he had before, only for his foot to slip and to tumble down. He’d screamed, and when his feet hit the ground, there was a sickening crack so loud he screamed again.

Looking down, he could see something white sticking out of his leg and he screamed again. Ben tried to roll over, he tried to stand up, but his leg wouldn’t move, it hurt too much and Ben collapsed onto his back, sobbing.

He had to be home soon, and the light was already fading. His parents would panic, and he’d get into trouble for making them worry. More tears welled up in his eyes as he tried – and failed – to get up again, screaming out as he tried to bend his leg.

He started shivering, teeth chattering as he slowly backed up, managing to prop himself up against the tree trunk. His hands shook as he reached out, trying to cover the bloody wound, only to scream. His eyes widened as he realised that the white part in his skin was his bone, and he sobbed.

The light was fading fast and fear started curling through Ben’s stomach.

Anyone might find him out here, any of the predators in the forest behind him, or smugglers or slavers that passed through here on occasion. Fresh tears poured down his cheeks as he realised that the morning where his parents had argued, and he had screamed at them to shut up, to _just shut up_ might be the last time he ever saw them.

He pulled his left, uninjured leg to his chest, and rested his forehead on it, sobbing as he felt the night chill slowly seep through the fabric of his thin clothes. The sound of creatures behind him made him choke out another scream and then – then he heard a familiar roar and he sobbed in relief, screaming out in Wookie.

 _Chewie! I’m here, I’m here, help me, help me **please**_.

Chewie roared back, words of comfort and then Ben could see him on the fading horizon, getting closer and closer by the second and the tears of relief just kept going.

_Ben-_

_My leg, Chewie! I can’t move my leg!_

Chewie wasted no time in carefully picking Ben up, making sure to hold his legs in a way that wouldn’t jar them as he rushed the boy back home to his parents.

Ben held Chewie’s hand all through his surgery to reset his bone.

*8 years old*

Han and Leia were always busy, Ben sulked, watching the cup he was controlling float in the air. He was outside, hidden away from everyone.

The kids here already made fun of him, just because he was different, and he hated it. He didn’t need them seeing anymore of it.

His split lip gave a painful pulse and he winced, his mental hold on the cup wavering slightly. It dropped, but Ben caught it again almost immediately. Anger coursed around his body when he remembered just how the kids had held him down, whilst their ringleader pounded his fists and feet into Ben, and a spark of lightning shot from his hand, coursing around the cup, disintegrating it.

Suddenly, he was on his front, having being pushed. He registered a large roar and Ben rolled over, staring up wide as Chewie yelled.

_Bad powers! Bad powers!_

Ben flinched away as Chewie lifted a heavy hand, and he prepared himself to be hit, only for furry arms to wrap tightly around him.

_Bad power, Benny, bad power! Don’t use, don’t use!_

_I won’t, I won’t, I’m sorry, no bad power, no bad power._

Ben wrapped his fingers tightly in Chewie’s back, tears welling up. _No bad power, no bad power, I swear_.

*12 years old*

Ben watches his parents arguing from where he’s stood in the doorway. This time, the fight is _definitely_ about him.

“He needs to go! Luke can look after him!”

“Have you forgotten what’s happened every other time?”

“You think Ben would do something so cruel?”

Ben slips into his Father’s mind. _Empire. Slaughtered children. Rivers of blood flowing._ Ben slips into his Mother’s mind. _He needs help. Luke can control him. No Sith powers_.

“Luke can’t **_control_** me.”

Both Han and Leia look around and Ben can hear it in their heads, as much as he can hear it in Chewie’s.

 _Sith powers, Sith- mind tricks._  
_He- he has them, he’s using them._  
_Bad power, Benny, bad power!_

**_Just like Anakin_ **

“I don’t need to go anywhere.”

He turned and stalked off, tears welling up in his eyes. He left the confines of the base, stepping straight outside into the dark night, breathing raggedly.

_Benny!_

The growls and moans slid from Ben’s lips without a second thought. _They want to send me away, Chewie. They always fight over me... they never loved me._

Suddenly, large arms encased him in a tight hug and Ben broke down sobbing into Chewie’s fur.

_Always love you, Benny, always_

_THEN WHY DON’T THEY EVER ACT LIKE IT_

Ben’s voice echoed loudly around Chewie’s head and he stumbled backwards, giving a forlorn moan.

_Bad power Benny!_

_How is it such a bad fucking power?! So what I can play with people’s minds, who fucking cares?!_

Chewie gave another whine as Ben stalked away, trying not to cry once more.

*13 years old*

Snoke cares.

Snoke cares that he can play around with people’s minds. Snoke cares that he can strike things with lightning when he’s almost a mile away. Snoke cares that Ben’s Force powers are getting stronger by the day.

Snoke cares, his family don’t.

Chewie is the only one to see Ben drift out of conversation, away from the dinner at the table. Chewie knows he’s in his head, talking to _someone_ but he doesn’t know who _someone_ is and it scares him.

He tries to talk to Han, but he brushes it off as Ben being a teenager.

Ben tells him the truth one day.

“He’s called Snoke. He has the same Powers as me.”

Ben uses his Force to skip a stone across the river they’re standing at, focussing on skipping it till he can’t see it anymore and then he lets it drop. He does it again, and again, getting progressively quicker each time before he finally turns to look at Chewie.

“Snoke can do the mind tricks too, and the lightning. He says I could follow him one day, that he’s a great Jedi- CHEWIE THAT HURT!”

Chewie had slammed Ben to the ground, but Ben didn’t push him off, seeing the worry and fright in his friend’s eyes.

_Bad person! Sith Lord! Bad person, stay away! Stay away from Snoke!_

_I... I promise I’ll stay away from Snoke._

They both knew it was an empty promise.

Neither mentioned it.

*15 years old*

Chewie hears of the Jedi Killer. He goes into mourning with Han, into mourning with Leia. They say goodbye to the Solo boy they all loved.

*30 years old*

Ben and Chewie stare at each other as Han falls.

No, no, this is not Ben Solo, Ben wouldn’t do what this traitor just did. This is Kylo Ren, the person who nicked Ben’s body and made Ben do horrible, unforgivable things.

Chewie lines his bowcaster up, aiming for Kylo Ren’s head, but then Ben is looking at him, wide eyed.

“Chewie...”

Chewie hesitates, and then he’s thrown back, his bowcaster is gone, and Kylo Ren is staring at him with a smirk before he turns, back to his mission.

*31 years old*

Chewie stares down his bowcaster aim at Kylo Ren. He has a perfect aim on the man’s head and his finger twitches on the trigger- but he can’t press it. He can’t kill Ben.

With a sad moan, he aims for Kylo’s side, and his finger closes tightly on the trigger.

||

Kylo Ren falls to the ground, screaming. He knows it’s the bowcaster, he knows it’s Chewie.

_I’m sorry! Forgive me, I’m so sorry!_

_Bad power, Benny, bad power_.

But then Rey was there and Kylo forced himself to scramble to his feet and his lightsaber powers on, but Kylo is distracted – all he can hear is his Father’s voice in his mind.

_This is Gruncle Chewie... come on, he won’t hurt you, Ben._

Tears stream down his face, Kylo lands a blow of anger and FN-2127 falls down. Kylo falls to his knees. Rey takes the traitor and disappears.

Kylo lets the pain in his abdomen remind him of just what he’s done; the family he betrayed, the friend he betrayed.

He lets the pain knock him out, praying for redemption.

**Author's Note:**

> This murdered me, I'm so sorry, I hate myself for writing it.
> 
> Inspired by [this](https://twitter.com/rickyslilhorror/status/691331163416326148) fanart. Credit to the artist.
> 
> Come request at me: i-look-so-good-in-blue.tumblr.com
> 
> [Requesting Guidelines](http://www.twitlonger.com/show/n_1so7foh)  
> Tumblr tag: kylo hux ao3


End file.
